Not a Happily Ever After
by LunarPTX10
Summary: Cress always dreamed of marrying her prince charming. She hoped that her life would end up in a happily ever after. But will the Lunar Wedding crush her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Cress looked at Cinder, longing to be in her place. Cinder held a long flowing white ballgown, her face looking uncomfortable, and the royal tailor was looking at the gown, describing the fabrics and designs on the dress. Cress wanted nothing more but to be holding that wedding dress in her hands. It looked so beautiful, and graceful, Cinder would be a fool to not pick this one. It's her wedding, for star's sake.

Ah, yes, the wedding of Queen Cinder and… Carswell Thorne. The man that she has fallen in love with six years ago, when she was still stuck on the satellite. She thought that her life would end up as a fairytale. She, the damsel in distress, would fall madly in love with him, the hero. Cress actually thought Thorne liked her, and they were so close to having a relationship. It's been three years ever since Thorne started courting Cinder, but Cress still seems to be shocked.

And what has happened to Kai? Cinder and him were obviously in love, but when Kai officially asked her to be with him, she turned him down. Why? Was it because she thought that Kai is only doing it out of pity? Does she think she will look like a fool for accepting Kai? Or was she pretending to like Kai just to make Thorne jealous? No, Cinder is not the type of girl to do such a thing. But she must have realized that turning down Kai was ridiculous. Unless… she really did like Thorne from the start.

The thought made Cress want to scream out in pain and run away, but she knew better than to leave Cinder. They have been best friends for six years, and she can't ever tell her that she was still in love with Thorne. How could she? If Cinder was happy, then Cress is happy. Isn't that how that works?

"_Hello_? Luna to Cress," Cinder said, snapping her fingers in front of Cress.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the preparations for the annual Lunar Ball in a month," Cress said, making up a lie as quickly as possible.

"Okay then. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I made the right choice for picking that dress," Cinder said crossing her arms over her chest.

Cress looked up, mortally stunned at what Cinder said. She bought the dress! She knew that one was going to be a winner!

"Cinder, that's amazing! That was my favorite one that we've went through!" Cress shot up, smiling like an idiot.

Cinder eyes were blank, indicating that she was looking for the orange light flashing in her vision. Cress knew that it wouldn't show, because she _was_ telling the truth. She loved the dress, but she didn't exactly love the couple. You know, she does like Thorne and Cinder individually, but she despises the fact that they're both getting married. Of course, she would never tell Cinder, due to the fact that she would easily tell if Cress was lying with that evil orange light stuck in Cinder's eye.

The door flew open, and Thorne walked in, his hands deep in his pockets. He looked at Cinder with a smile Cress can't really tell if it's fake or real, and then looked at Cress. His smile seemed to falter, but he kept it on anyway. Cress wasn't able to do anything except push a strand of chest- long blonde hair behind her ear. Thorne turned quickly around back to Cinder.

"How did the dress picking go?" Thorne said, killing Cress by wrapping an arm around Cinder. And like always, Cinder would shove it off vigorously.

"We were able to _finally_ pick a dress, right Cress?"

Cress's eyes grew wide, realizing she has been thrown into the conversation. Thorne looked at Cress, with a hint of… what is that in his eyes? Sympathy? Curiosity? Hope? Whatever it was, Cress threw the thought out of her head and nodded her head, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Yeah! Totally, it was a gorgeous one too. I would die to have a dress like it. Imagine what it would look like on Cinder!"

Thorne's eyes lost that emotion after she said that, and he looked at Cinder.

"She would look lovely in anything," he said, ripping Cress's heart out without even knowing.

Cress's watch buzzed, signaling that the Scarlet is going to be at the Lunar Castle in fifteen minutes. She's visiting from Earth and going to help plan the Lunar Ball and Cinder's wedding. Scarlet comes often, for weekends and such, but she's going to be staying for two months and then leaving a week after Cinder and Thorne's wedding. Which is good, because once they get married, she's going to need some _major_ moral support.

"I have to go, Scarlet will be here soon," Cress said to Cinder, hugging her for support. Even though Cress is the one who needs more support. She'll just have to talk to Scarlet about it.

"Say hi to Scarlet and Wolf for me," Cinder said, hugging Cress tightly. Cress could've sworn she heard a sniffle, but it was so soft that she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knows this, but Kai has been crying in his bed for two hours. A letter came to him from Cress, the head thaumaturge, inviting him to come to the annual Lunar Ball, celebrating the 1184th anniversary of people living on Luna. The mere thought of being in the same room as Cinder again would have enough power to chop him into little bits and pieces. Kai never was fond of Thorne, but ever since he stole Cinder from him, he despises him as much as he hated Levana. That one day, when Levana laid on the marble flooring of the Lunar throne room, life no longer in her body, was the day Kai had asked Cinder to be his. He got down on one knee, holding her cyborg hand, cool metal against his warm flesh. Kai enjoyed the feeling, hoping it would last forever. But Cinder pulled away, leaving Kai confused. She apologized only once, saying that it isn't right for her to be with him. Then she walked away… right into Thorne's embrace. Kai was able to see the hurt in Cress's eyes as well. There was as much pain in her eyes as there were in his. But there's always been that one question that he and Cress had always shared.

Why?

A knock on his door shot him up, wiping the tears out of his eyes as swiftly as possible. He looked in his reflection, looking at his pink and puffy eyes. They weren't too bad, so he can just say he was staring into space and his eyes started to water. But who could be knocking on his door? Torin was to go meet Queen Camilla today, and no one was allowed to enter without Nainsi asking permission for her and the guest to enter.

He opened his door hesitantly, and a woman with flaming red hair, a man with glowing green eyes, and a short girl with red hair _and_ green eyes, probably their child, were standing close together, smiling like they've met him before. Wait… he has seen them before. The man was the hybrid that would mope around the Rampion over a girl six years ago, when he and Cinder were traveling. The woman was the eighteen year old farm girl who was held captive by Levana. And the little girl must be… their child?

"Hello again, Emperor Kai," the red head woman took a bow, and she nudged the man and the little girl to do the same. The man of course, grunted like a little child being forced to eat his vegetables, but bowed anyway. The child curtsied, like a little princess. Kai had to admit, she was pretty adorable.

"I'm not sure if you remember us, but I'm Scarlet Kesley, also used to be known as Scarlet Benoit. This is my husband, Ze'ev Kesley, he was called Wolf." The woman seemed so calm, unlike other citizens. Then again, she doesn't look like she's from around here at all. She looks french. Why would a french woman by in the Eastern Commonwealth? Kai decided to let that slide, remembering his manners.

"Of course! Scarlet and Wolf! It's been a long time. And who might this little one be?" Kai asked, bending over to look at the girl who looked _so_ much like her mother and father.

"I'm Ruby Anne Kesley! This is my mommy and daddy, and my favorite aunt is Cress Darnel. We came here to take you to Luna!" The little girl blurted out. Wolf picked her up and shushed her playfully, looking a little less scary. But the only thing that caught Kai's attention was Ruby saying that they're taking him to Luna. The place where Cinder was getting married to that disgusting Carswell Thorne. And where did they get the idea to bring him all the way to Luna without notifying him ahead of time?

"May I ask why you are taking me to Luna? And more importantly, why are you taking me two months earlier than the actual wedding date?" Kai asked, already thinking that Wolf is going to make him go one way or another. Scarlet let out an exasperated sigh.

"May we come in? We came all the way from France and I don't really want to keep standing to explain this."

Kai didn't have any choice but to let them in of course. They've come from such a long way and he would feel the same if they had to keep standing in front of someone's room to explain to them why they came there in the first place. Scarlet put Ruby on her lap, but Wolf remained standing, in a position that makes it seem like he's more of Scarlet and Ruby's bodyguard than a husband and father. Kai sat down on his father's chair, and waited for someone to start talking. Scarlet is the first to open her mouth.

"You are, of course, heartbroken that Cinder is marrying another man. And not only that, but she's marrying Carswell Thorne," she said. Kai already wanted to throw something out a window. He knows he's hurt, but he doesn't need anyone reminding him.

"And do you remember Crescent Darnel?"

Kai nodded, still not knowing where this is going. "Well, she is not doing too good, and I'm afraid that my comfort is not going to be the only thing that would make her feel better."

Kai looked skeptical, but Scarlet didn't seem to notice so she continued. "She needs someone to know how she feels. The love of her life is marrying someone else. And that someone else is the love of _your_ life. It is so obvious that you two know how each other feel. I would be very surprised if you didn't. Anyway, we feel like you two need to talk to each other, and realize that you two expressing your feelings to one another would take you a step further into recovering from the wedding after it has been taken place. So Emperor Kai, would you do the honor of coming to Luna with us?"

Kai wanted to say no. No, no, no. He will not be able to stand seeing Cinder in the arms of Thorne. But the only thing changing his mind is Cress. She knows _exactly_ how he feels. Maybe even worse since she actually lives on Luna. He really does need someone to talk to. To express his feelings to someone who gets him. But why did she have to be on Luna? _Oh goodness, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ Kai thought. He let out a huge sigh. The Kesley family stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I accept your offer for taking me to Luna to meet Crescent. We shall leave in three hours, and until then, Nainsi will take you and your daughter on a tour of the Eastern Commonwealth Palace." Kai smiled. Ruby squealed excitedly and hopped off of Scarlet's lap, tugging on her arm to get up. On que, Nainsi came rushing into Kai's room, taking Wolf, Scarlet, and the chattering Ruby out of the room and into the West hall.

As Kai shut his door, he stared at the wall, processing to what he just agreed to. He will be going to Luna. Not for the Lunar Ball, not for the wedding, and not for Cinder. For Cress, and for him. It's about time he speaks to someone about what he has been feeling for three years, and he intends to finally feel better.

Kai packed all of the things he will need for two months, and he had already commed Torin, telling him to meet him on Luna once he is done talking to Queen Camilla. Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby took him to their hovercraft, and now he's sitting in the back seat, talking with the young Ruby. She seems so adorable and pure. She has nothing in common with Scarlet or Wolf except for the appearance. The time passed so quickly, and as he looked out the window, Kai could see moon rocks and craters. And there was the dome that the royalty lives in. Scarlet headed in that direction. And for the whole trip, Kai kept thinking to himself:

Why does it have to be Luna?


	3. Chapter 3

Cress was playing with a strand of hair, waiting anxiously for Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby to arrive. Scarlet does arrive every other month, but right now it seems like it's been half a year. The last time she saw the Kesley family was in November, for Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is not really celebrated by anyone anymore, but Cress seems to love the holiday. She loves giving thanks to what she has, even though the only thing she ever wanted in this universe was not going to be given to her. Thorne loves Cinder, not Cress. She has to keep reminding herself that, but a tiny sliver in her mind still thinks that there might be hope for them.

There's only one thing in the universe that seems to be based on fairytales, that Cress wished didn't exist; the important people find their significant other. Not the extras, not the ugly people, and not even the helpless. Just the ones that make a dent on the earth. Populars. Life is like a story of a young teenage girl in high school in the 21st century long ago. She would have the biggest crush on the most popular guy in school, and she would always dream of him actually liking her. In the movies, the popular would run up to her, and tell her that he loves him. In reality, the popular would be dating the most popular girl, and never even glance at the girl that deserves more than what she is given. History books have taught Cress all of this, and ever since then, it has always made her more and more confused.

A hovercraft was floating closer and closer to the Lunar Airbase, then it got close enough so she can see two blotches of red hair, and two pairs of abnormally green eyes. Cress shoved the thoughts of what she was thinking about into the "Save for Later" file in her mind, and ran over to all the buttons and screens area that Cress can't remember the name of. A glowing red button waited for her to push it to let Scarlet in, and Cress couldn't help herself but push on the button as hard as she can, so there's no doubt that the glass dome wouldn't open up.

Like she'd known, the dome opened up with ease, and a tunnel going vertically, slowly stuck out. The hovercraft went through the tunnel, and what seemed like hours, they finally came out in the opening. Scarlet stopped the hovercraft on the area completely reserved for her. All the spaces in the whole entire airbase is filled with Rampions and all that, but Cress insisted on leaving just one area for Scarlet since she comes here so often. Ruby was jumping up and down in her seat, and someone sitting next to her was trying to get her to sit down. Wait, who is that? Did Scarlet hire a cartaker without telling her? Cress couldn't seem to help but feel a little betrayed. If they brought a caretaker to keep Ruby safe when Scarlet and Wolf are out, was that a settle sign showing that they didn't want Cress taking care of her? Now she can't help but be upset with Scarlet. If they didn't want Cress to take care of Ruby, they should've just told her, honestly.

The ramp slowly shifted to the ground, and Cress planted a smile on her face. The first person to come out was Little Ruby. Her hair bouncing up and down as she trotted down the ramp. She ran straight into Cress (literally she crashed into her thighs) and Cress picked her up in a big bear hug. Ruby squealed in delight as she twirled her around and around, obviously happy to finally see her aunt again.

"How've you been, baby girl?" Cress asked, almost forgetting that Scarlet has hired a caretaker.

"FABULOUS!" Ruby yelled into Cress's ear, blowing up her eardrum. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that Ruby and the Kesley family was there. Screw the caretaker.

"We brought Edward Ken along too!" Ruby cheered, giggling with delight. A male caretaker? What else is new, Scarlet is pregnant again? Cress laughed at herself at the thought, and Ruby started laughing with her. She was such a sweet little girl, she doesn't need a caretaker for star's sake. Anyone would be willing to take care of her.

Wolf was the next to come out, with the first load of suitcases in his hands. Cress ordered someone to bring the suitcase carrier over to Scarlet's hovercraft, and Wolf set the three suitcases into it.

"It's good to see you again, Cress," Wolf said, giving her a hug. Cress hugged back with her free arm, and Ruby couldn't help but act cuter and join into the hug. "It's good to see you too, Wolf," Cress chirped.

Wolf took Ruby, teasing her and making her giggle, and set her down on top of the suitcases. As Wolf went back in to get more luggage, Scarlet came running out of the hovercraft, with a big smile planted on her face. Cress realized that Scarlet never meant to hurt her by hiring a caretaker, maybe it was just because Cress might be needed more than usual because of the ball and the wedding, so she would need a backup person to take care of Ruby. And apparently, Edward Ken (what a name, right?) was the one who they trusted.

"CRESS!" Scarlet screamed, hugging Cress tight enough to suffocate her. She hugged back, ready for the last person to come out of the hovercraft.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought along another person. I think you two would get along very well," Scarlet said, letting go slowly. Cress hoped that Edward Ken and her would get along, but she doubts that they would.

Edward Ken came down the ramp slower and slower per step, and as soon as Cress was about to welcome him like how she welcomes visitors from Earth, she stopped dead in her tracks, not sure how to welcome this visitor. She hasn't seen him ever since Levana was killed by Cinder. His expression that day, so similar to her's. How did he have the guts to come all the way to Luna? The one place that his only true love is marrying another. She knows that _she_ wouldn't want to visit Luna when Thorne is marrying Cinder, but she can't leave. This is her home, and even is she _did_ ever leave Luna, where would she go? Scarlet has a full house, and the Emperor has more important things to worry about, so… yeah.

"It's lovely to see you again, Cress," Kai said, calmer than Cress can ever do. She smiled, but her mouth refused to make noise. When she tried to speak, she made a weird squeak noise, and she turned a rosy pink, making Kai smile. How can he be so calm? Sure, he's the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth who can hide the strongest emotions with a poker face, but how can he _look_ so calm?

Cress cleared her throat, pleading herself to respond to his kind greeting. Such a calm poker face, Kai has. But two can play at this game. Cress has some experience too. How many times has Cress had to hide her sadness in front of Cinder or Thorne? Way too many times to count.

"Lovely to see you as well, Emperor Kai," Cress said, not being able to help show a hint of a smile. She's not that emotionless. Scarlet was watching the whole scene, rolling her eyes. Pfft, Cress should be the one rolling her eyes. Scarlet brought Edward… gah, Emperor… Kai to Luna.

"You two are way too formal. You _know_ you guys are glad to finally have someone else to talk to that actually feels the exact same way as you," Scarlet exasperated.

But, Scarlet is right! Kai has felt what Cress has been feeling for who knows how many years? Maybe it _is_ time to talk to someone who gets her. But is she ready?

Someone cleared their throat behind Cress, which made her turn around. Now she wished she hadn't. Thorne was standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets of his washed jeans. His leather jacket making his rebellious style look perfect. His expression seemed different like how he always looks around Cress. He's never had the Tough-Nut-To-Crack look in front of her, but instead, it was a I-Trust-You look that Cress never really got used to. How can he be so cruel, looking at her like that when he's getting married to Cinder? Would Kai _really _understand how she feel? Uh oh… Kai.

When Cress turned back around to Kai, his expression was blank, but it is so obvious that if he were a tea kettle, he would be tooting like a pig who just ate a barrel of chili. His face was as red as a tomato, even though he's trying to hide it. Now she realized Scarlet never told him that Thorne was the head commander of the Lunar Airbase. She looked at Scarlet, who whispered into her ear, "Either we didn't tell him or tie him up and take him against his will."

Cress froze in place, not sure how to respond to Scarlet saying that it wasn't very easy to have Kai agree to come to Luna. She remembered of the staredown Kai and Thorne are having, so she snapped away from her constant daydreaming and clapped her hands together.

"Captain Carswell Thorne, I'm sure you remember Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth. He's come to…" How is she supposed to expand the truth? Sure, he doesn't have the orange light, but he can tell Cinder and she would be able to realize it was a lie. "Come to help me… with the Lunar Ball planning," Cress, said, slipping a quick relief sigh through her lips. He didn't hear it.

"Ah… I-I see. Nice to see you again Kai," Thorne said, bowing like an idiot.

"I prefer being called Emperor Kaito, due to political reasons. Now, if you excuse me, _Captain Carswell Thorne,_ Cress said she is going to show me to my room."

Cress wanted to laugh her head off at Thorne's face. He did NOT expect the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth to be so smart-alecky with such a straight face. Thorne's eyes were as wide as baseballs, and he was stuttering like he forgot how to speak. Cress snorted the tiniest bit, enough to get Thorne's attention. Instead of getting a glint of humor, his eyes were blank, his lips not showing not even the tiniest hint of a smile. Nor a smirk. But he was looking at Cress. Really looking. _Oh, grow up Cress. You're twenty-two years old, he's just wondering why I snorted, _Cress thought to herself. Kai grabbed Cress by the hand and started walking off into the palace. Cress looked behind her. Scarlet and Wolf were whispering to each other, and Ruby was jumping up and down next to Thorne. But Thorne was staring at Cress. Not because she snorted. It was something else. It _has _to be something else. And the only reason Cress thinks that is because his eyes were starting to become wet.

"Cress," Kai said out of nowhere, startling Cress. His eyes were soft and easy, no one would ever suspect that he is heartbroken on the inside. Can she hide her emotions as easily as Kai? Probably not, because he had a lot of practice being an emperor for like, six years. Still, Cress is a pretty talented actress. She's been tricking Thorne and Cinder for three years of their dating.

"I will always be here for you," he said, letting his blank face slip away. Now it's full of sympathy and a heartbroken-look. The exact face she makes whenever she is alone in her room. They stared into each other's eyes for longer than it seemed. She was about to say something, but a slight name tag on a marble door got her attention.

"This is your room," she said opening the doors. The room was for Emperor Kai himself, reserved for whenever he was here. It was to his comfort.

They looked around the room, Cress standing and leaning against the open door, watching Kai admire the room. As they met each other's stares, Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Cress cut him off so she can just go into her room and think of today and what happened with Thorne.

"Ring if you need anything, and I'll leave you here to get comfortable. Charlie should be here soon with your luggage. Have a good day, Your Majesty," Cress said, shutting the door after she gave a slight nod as an acknowledgement.

She leaned against the doorframe, letting out an exasperated sigh. Two months seems like a century now that Kai is here. It's like it's been days since Kai arrived. When frankly, it has been exactly ten minutes. She ran a hand through her hair, and she stood up straight, starting to head back to her room. Cinder should be in a meeting with the Earthen rulers, Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby are supposed to meet her outside the palace at 13:45, Kai is still settling in, and Thorne is just… you know. So she is taking the advantage of being alone for the first time in forever.

"Oh my stars, Cress, stop complaining about your life when others _dream_ about being me. Twenty-two, Cress, _twenty-two,_" she spoke to herself, playing with her hair as she trudged down the eternal hallway.

"Seems like you need someone to talk to other than yourself," she giggled at how ridiculous she must sound at the moment.

"How about the person that you traveled the Sahara Desert with?" Someone said behind her. Oh stars, she loves him and all, but it's been getting more difficult each day to hide it. Why must he appear as soon as she just saw Kai? She turned around respectfully, pasting on the fakest smile she's ever pasted.

"I'm sorry, um, I didn't hear you coming," Cress said, playing with that same strand of hair she's been playing with when she was waiting for Scarlet.

"Of course you didn't. I was keeping myself hidden while watching you escort Kai to his room. Have you realized his room is fancier than mine? He doesn't even _live_ here! I request a fancier room fit for a king. And don't forget the mints on the pillow. Those are just to die for," he said, chuckling at himself. How can he be so blind? If Cress wasn't careful, she would fall on her knees and sob until she dies of dehydration. Cinder is so lucky.

Thorne noticed that she only gave an unsure smile when he spoke, and his face turned serious. Like how it usually does when he is in the airbase. He never brings that face out of the airbase, so why is he bringing it out? Ugh, so many questions.

He came close to Cress, pushing her hair back behind her ear. She looked at him with wide blue eyes, and his eyes meeting hers all the same. What is happening?

"Look at you, so innocent and beautiful. It's hard to believe you're twenty-two, and not your old sixteen year old self. You know, Cinder and I remember when you used to say you were in love with me. You would say it in the desert, when we were on the verge of dying. You even said it in my own Rampion. I thought it was so adorable how the heat messed up your head. Wow, it must have lasted three years after Levana died. Almost like it stopped right when Cinder and I started dating."

Cress couldn't believe what she was hearing. He never believed what she said back then! When all of it was 456% true.

"Yeah… it must've been," she said, playing along with the act. Even if it wasn't an act in Thorne's eyes… Cress just have to think it is to keep her standing.

"Cress…" Thorne's voice faded away, now he's just speaking with his eyes. Cress was stuck in the ocean, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down. Swimming frantically to stay afloat. Thorne's eyes was the ocean itself, and Cress was lost right in the middle of it. No way to get out. Not until her hero returns to rescue her. And she realized a long time ago that he won't be returning.

Thorne broke her out of her trance, by kissing her on the cheek. The sensation lasted on her cheek for who knows how long, and Thorne knows he did some damage on her. She's in a state of shock, obviously.

"I know what you've been hiding all these years, Cress. It took me two out of those three years, but I still noticed it. Cinder hasn't yet, but I have. Now I know that wasn't the heat that got you talking. But Cress, I'm marrying Cinder for a reason. Not a reason you would understand, so I'm just gonna say it's a reasonable reason. Maybe someday, that reason will float away and we can be together, but something is holding me back."

Cress wanted to hear no more, but… he is in love with her. Marrying Cinder for a reason? No… no, stop daydreaming. Whatever that reason is, she can tell that it's never going to 'float away.' That was probably his settle way of saying goodbye.

"I… I have to go," Cress said, running as fast as she can down the hall. Now she's letting the tears fall of joy and pain. He was in love with her, but something is keeping them apart. Why does she have to be a part of the Lunar government anyway? Why isn't she still on the satellite, dead or about to die? She's here because Cinder's crew needed her as much as she needed to be saved.

She slammed her door shut and leaned on the door. Her legs finally gave out and she now sat on the floor. The tears are now flowing rivers. Her face has turned a hot pink, and her heart has shattered into tiny bits and pieces. Nothing is worth anything anymore. Reality hasn't been kind to her for six years.

Why can't reality be as simple as a fairytale?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey… I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just… school doesn't agree with me. And I apologize if some of the characters don't exactly act the way they usually do in the series. I'm not exactly the best author in the world. But anyways, chapter 4 is here! Please enjoy!**

Cinder trudged down the marble hallway, thinking on all that she will be doing for the next few months. The Lunar Ball means poofy dresses and painful glass slippers. The wedding means more poofy dresses, taller high heels, and dancing. How can things get anymore stressful?

As she was lost in a galaxy deep down in her half computer, half human brain, she slammed into a tall yet skinny body, and she landed right on her rump. She clunked heads with the person, and it was obvious that he was in more pain than her, being half metal and all. The stranger has fallen down as well, and he was rubbing his forehead, making a few groans and grunts. Cinder's eyes were squinted slightly shut, so she wasn't able to see who she ran into, but whoever he was, he was quick on his feet and got up fast. He dusted his outfit, and finally looked down at Cinder, lending a hand to help her get up. Cinder took the hand without looking up to see who it is, apologizing nonstop.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's just that I have a lot to deal with, due to the ball and wedding and everything, so I hope you would just cut me some slack and let me off the hook," she said, talking a mile a minute.

"Please, Cinder, it was my fault. I got lost in the halls and just… I just… uh… hello again, Cinder," the man said in a surprisingly familiar voice. Wait a minute, that voice? That voice! It could only belong to-

"Kai," Cinder simply said, not knowing what else to say. _Kai, Kai, Kai. _His name echoed in her head, mixing into all her thoughts, making her as confused as a blind mouse. So many questions for her to ask, but she only took a deep breath. _One at a time, Cinder,_ she thought to herself.

"_So,_ whatcha doing here, Kai? Er, _how_ did you get here exactly?" CInder asked, wishing there was a glove covering her cyborg hand. Or at least any hand, so she has something to play with like what she always did when she was nervous back when she was sixteen.

"Scarlet and her family brought me here. And… erm… they thought it would be nice to stay here for a few months, you know… because I was a part of the… Levana… Lunar Queen… thing," he stuttered. Cinder couldn't help but think Kai was a little cute like this. Nervous and not like his emperorish self. If she could, she'd be blushing like a rose right now. But poor Kai. He's more red than a rose. He's a flat out tomato.

"Well, it's… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kai chuckled awkwardly, making Cinder smirk slightly. She tried to find her backpockets her hands, but then she remember she was wearing leggings today and she just looks like she's rubbing her butt for no reason. She hoped Kai didn't notice, but of course, he did, and cleared his throat in discomfort. She stuttered, looking for an explanation for why she was rubbing her butt like that's what she does when she's nervous.

"I… um… forgot that I don't have any backpockets. You see why I don't wear leggings?" They awkwardly chuckled.

_Say something, Cinder. You haven't seen him in who knows how long, and this is the way we finally met again? Whatever happened to being a cyborg mechanic who actually knew how to reconstruct a car? _Cinder thought to herself as she laid her eyes everywhere but Kai's eyes. She couldn't help but look at his lips once. Just once. How much harm could that do to her? After all, she loves Thorne… right?

She glanced at his lips just once, and instantly regretted that move. Kai's lips were shaking ever so slightly, that it took her cyborg instincts to notice it. Then she remembered what those lips did to her when she was only sixteen years old. These lips were the ones that convinced her that she actually has a chance to save Luna and Earth from Levana. They smiled every time Cinder needed to see some joy. And these lips, are the ones that kissed her. Her first kiss, actually. She never figured she would kiss _anyone,_ let alone the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth! How could she do this to him, though? He has still been in love with her when he finally asked her to be his. Why would she turn him down?

Her mind raced a mile a minute, and Kai just stood there, blank faced. She's is gonna say something, but she doesn't know how. I'm sorry? Good luck? I love you?

Before she was able to even blurt out that last idea, someone called out from behind Kai, grabbing her attention away right when she said "I."

Thorne started coming down the hall, smiling slyly. His hands were in his jacket pockets, and he strode like the confident person he is. He already knows about Kai being here, he's acting way cooler than he usually does. Which means he is trying to hide his emotions more. Only his closest friends could tell when he's faking his coolness, and when he really is being cool.

"Aww, did I miss the dramatic moment where you guys just bump into each other and realize that the person you slammed into was the actual person who you kissed when you were a teenager? Aces, I knew it was gonna happen, but of course, I miss it anyway," he says. Stopping so he's next to both Kai and Cinder. He looked expectantly at both of them, waiting for something.

Kai cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you again, Cinder. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and chat but uh… Cress said she wanted to see me in the gardens soon. So, I don't want to keep the poor girl waiting. She doesn't deserve to be _pushed around _like that. Have a nice day, Queen Selene. Captain Carswell." Kai gave a bow, and walked passed Cinder, bumping into her elbow, and not looking back. Thorne coughed awkwardly, and looked around the hallway. Not looking in Cinder's eyes. This has gotten even more awkward, now hasn't it?

"Wow. _Wow._" Thorne laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Cinder asked, shrugging.

Thorne looked at the ground, then back at Cinder. "Well, figuring that you guys were star- crossed lovers back when we were teenagers, you would have more to talk about. But you guys just stared at each other? That's _hilarious._"

Cinder chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to say anything to Thorne, knowing that he's just being his old teasing self. A group of friends always has that one optimistic kid, right?

"Thorne?" Cinder asked, looking as serious as a log.

"What?"

"I love you," Cinder said.

Thorne stared at her, clearing his throat. He finally placed a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough to say so. Come on, Scarlet wants you to come greet them."

Thorne trotter with Cinder. But Cinder could hardly pay attention to what is surrounding her. What really was the trouble was that Cinder only said that to remind herself she's marrying Thorne and not Kai. But to makes matters worse was the smile.

The smile was too cool.


End file.
